


Attentive Care

by rserenity



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Manticore, Monstergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rserenity/pseuds/rserenity
Summary: A kind manticore nurse gives a patient much more than he came to the hospital for.
Kudos: 7





	Attentive Care

If there was one thing he’d be glad to leave behind after this, it would be the headaches.

Like a door someone was constant pounding on, they hounded him day and night. They’d hit the hardest back when he’d woken up but luckily a nurse had been in the room and the drugged wail he’d let out got her attention. After calming him down, she’d dulled the pounding with the sweet song of painkillers, but even that wasn’t enough to make them disappear.

That was how he started his stay in the hospital and not much had changed since.

For two days, Devon had faded in and out of consciousness. Partially due to the drugs, partially the immense exhaustion weighing down on him. From the length of time it took for things to come into focus, plus the fact there was all sorts of crust gathered on his eyelids, he figured he’d been asleep for a while.

After the haze cleared from his vision, he could make out more of his surroundings. Hanging blue sheets sequestered him from most everything else, but one side was left open toward the window. Dull bleeps and white noise droned out of the machines surrounding him, an almost hypnotizing thull that whisked him off to sleep more than once. They fed him dull yet easy-to-chew foods like yogurt, though they snuck in soft cookies sometimes.

Of the little he remembered during those first couple hazy days, most of it was spent staring outside, thinking about how he ended up there. He’d remembered easily; a shitty driver had forgotten to check his blind spot on a lane switch and rammed into Devon on the freeway during his morning commute.

The time not spent in pain or contemplation was occupied by two nurses, one in the morning and one in the evening. The morning nurse was a short and springy girl with just enough pudge on her face to make the dimples of her smile cute. She often hummed to herself—with fine tone, Devon found—while checking up on him and his readings. They talked a bit, but Devon kept it short, not wanting to keep her from other patients that needed her too.

The evening nurse was another story: a manticore, skin lightly tanned and a pure white mane puffing out the high collar of her uniform. She wore an acknowledging smile on her lips every evening when she greeted Devon. Her ears caught his eye, sticking up like little tents and twitching at any noise that might tickle them. She always stood up straight, exemplifying her stature—breasts included—with her uniform snug against her frame. Though her paws were a darker crimson than her wings and tail, the hair framing her face was as white as her mane. Her level, almost stern face was often too concentrated on the monitors next to his bed to notice his little inspections.

He expected something more from her, maybe a couple questions about the weather or something, but she was always focused on her job. Thorough, too, as anything that involved touching him seemed to take twice as long as with the other nurse. They never had a conversation outside his injuries until his curiosity got the better of him.

“Pretty exciting stuff, huh?” he said.

The manticore turned from the chart she’d been writing on. “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“A routine checkup on a half-asleep patient. You’ve got to do this a thousand times a day, right?”

“Oh. It’s not really exciting, no. But around here, exciting isn’t usually a good thing.”

“Definitely. And I suppose I should hope my time here stays as boring as it is now.” Well, this conversation was going nowhere fast. “I guess, uh, it really strikes me how different you and the morning nurse are.”

“Different?”

“She’s, uh, really perky.”

She smirked. “Ah, Darcy.”

“Umm, yeah, I think that’s her name.”

“That’s just her. A very sweet woman, but sweetness and perkiness don’t necessarily make you better at your job.” She went back to the chart. “Though I suppose they can help.”

“I’d say so,” he said with a touch of sarcasm he immediately wanted to swallow back up.

She looked up again, a glint in her clear blue eyes, and for the first time Devon felt her gaze upon him, crawling up and down his body in a quick, calculated survey.

“I see the lingering effects of your accident have faded. That’s good news. And from the readings both Darcy and I have gathered, you should be able to go home before long. A pretty clear-cut recovery, I have to tail you.”

Devon stared. “Huh?”

“I said I have to tell you you’ve been a pretty clear-cut recovery. Some people spend a lot longer in here for the same sort of accident. It’s a little sad to see someone so young and… cute head out this shortly after coming in, though.”

Devon’s face lit up. “I, uh, wouldn’t say this has been much fun, even if it’s passing quickly.”

“I know, and I hope your stay hasn’t been too hard. I usually aim for that result elsewhere. I’ll see you tomorrow night and we’ll take another look at releasing you,” she said, grinning. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight…” His eyes followed her until she was out of the room.

Release tomorrow, huh? Yawning, Devon sunk into his bed. If he was paying to be here, better enjoy the rest while he could.

The next morning, his other nurse woke him with a grin. Apparently, she’d won a bunco game last night and couldn’t wait to tell Devon all about it. He smiled along with her, nodding his head as she ran through her story, and gave short but sincere answers when she asked about his day. Even threw in a joke when he could. An admittedly weak one, but she laughed hard enough he thought she’d fall over. When working finally called her off elsewhere, she skittered away so fast Devon didn’t get to ask her if he’d get to leave today.

He shrugged to himself. That manticore would tell him eventually. He did his best to rest, but he’d gotten all worked up about leaving that he only managed a short nap. Night took forever to fall, and the manticore nurse took even longer to show up. Today she strode in a touch more casually, her smile brighter and her eyes locked onto Devon with a glint of something extra in them. The rest of the room might as well not have existed to her.

His enthusiasm mellowed. “Hi, Miss, uh, nurse.”

“It’s Carrie, dear. You can call me Carrie.” She picked up his arm to take a pulse. When her paws touched his bare skin, goosebumps travelled up his arm. He watched her work in silence. The seconds ticked by, Devon’s eyes darting between Carrie and the clock. Did measuring a pulse really take this long?

Just when he was about to say something, she finished, though not before running a finger all the way up his arm. She hummed to herself as she wrote the reading down on her papers.

“You seem a touch nervous today,” she said, those glimmering eyes catching Devon’s. “Any particular reason why?”

Devon opened his mouth but had no good answer. “N-no reason.”

“It’s alright, you can tell me. I’d like to make it better if I can.” Scooting up close to the bed and leaning over Devon, she rested a paw on his forehead. Heat radiated off her like an oven. “Hmmm. You don’t feel warm. I hope it’s nothing serious. Are you sure you feel alright? If something else comes up, we might have to keep you longer and—”

“Nothing! It’s nothing, really. I guess I was getting my hopes up about leaving already and that must’ve… must’ve…”

His mouth slowed to a stop, his eyes shifting from the nurse looming above him to his lap. The lap now occupied by a bundle of manticore tail. Carrie, her eyes still on Devon’s face, seemed to be wondering why he trailed off.

“Uhh, yeah, I’m not coming down with anything.” He looked from her face to her tail a couple times. She definitely saw where he was looking, right?

“Since you’ve been such a nice patient so far, I’ll take your word for it.” The rough patter of her pen started up again, Devon’s evident distress nothing to her. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes off of the thing on his lap.

But the moments passed, Carrie humming to herself, and the tail never left. It moved only in small ripples to remind Devon it was still there.

“Hey, uh, Carrie, your tail’s on my lap.”

“Hmm?” She looked over as if noticing it for the first time. “Oh, it does that sometimes. Sorry about that.”

She didn’t move it.

“Could you, um, maybe take it off?”

“Why?”

Oh. Devon hadn’t expected anything other than a ‘sure’. He sweated harder.

“It’s not really helping my nerves.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s completely harmless.” She made one last harsh scribble on her pad before setting it back down.

“I’d still appreciate it if you moved it anyways.”

She pat Devon on the head. “I’m just having some fun.” The tail disappeared, but Carrie’s smile grew. “And your doctor took at look at your status and said we’ll be able to release you this evening!” He got a light-hearted pat on the shoulder. “See? Just want you wanted. I’ll get your release papers drafted up and I’ll be back in another hour or so. Then all you’ll need to do is sign them and you’re free from the hospital.”

An ‘hour or so’ from now was about midnight. However, Devon’s optimistic side took over and decided he could smile about it.

“Good n-news, then.”

His wariness was able to work in that stutter, though.

Not long after Carrie left, Devon was able to relax into his bed once again, that alien anxiety vanished as if it was never there. Carrie was quite the prankster. She saw an opportunity to have a little fun during the long grind of a workday and took it. Devon could appreciate that.

He looked at his watch. Late, but not so late he couldn’t get a cab. He might be able to call a co-worker and get them to pick him up, but given none of them had bothered visiting him, they probably wouldn’t be ecstatic about giving him a ride home at this hour. Or ever. And everyone else he knew lived way too far away to be of any help. Grimacing, he opened up his phone and scheduled an Uber.

Devon lifted one of his legs off the bed. It was hardly up in the air a couple seconds before he winced and had to lay it back down. That’s what happens when you’re off your legs for a few days, he supposed. He might be able to get moving if he had a serious enough reason, but otherwise, he’d probably be stuck with a nice limp. His arms weren’t in top shape either. And on top of all that, he still hadn’t paid. Devon smacked himself in the face. Ugh. The bill. At least he had insurance. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

“Devon?”

His eyes snapped back open.

“Looks like you were still a bit sleepy. That’s fine.” She pat his stomach affectionately. “But it’s not long to midnight and I put in the papers to have you out of here today. If you feel like you’re not up to leaving, I’ll let you sleep again, but my impression was that you wanted to leave as soon as you could.”

“Yeugh—I mean, yeah. Yes!” He sat up straight. “Yes, I would.”

Her smile widened. “Good!” She laid out a wheelchair at the side of Devon’s bed. “Let’s get you out of here.”

He gave the wheelchair a look. “Do I really need that thing?”

“Well, if you truly don’t want it, I can put it away, but it’s mostly to spare our patients the embarrassment of showing everyone they need to learn how to walk again on weary legs.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s probably a good idea, then.”

Carrie took the liberty of throwing the sheets off. The sudden chill shook him, but it was hardly enough to deter him. Grunting, he urged his legs to the side of the bed. They moved much slower than he would’ve liked, but Carrie’s paw was there to help them along. When he let his legs hang, a wave of dizziness washed over him and would’ve landed him on his back had Carrie not caught him. An arm hooked around his back and yanked him back up into the depths of her chest. Her mane made a nice pillow even trapped beneath her uniform. His first instinct was to push away, but his head was spinning too fast for him to right himself. Only after several seconds with a faceful of mane was he able to find his balance again.

“Head stopped spinning?” Carrie asked.

“Yes, I just didn’t expect that.” She was holding him rather tight, wasn’t she.

“It happens when the blood flowing through your body has to get used to gravity again. Perfectly normal.” She held onto him a bit longer than she needed to, but eventually released him from her chest. It was a lot easier to breathe away from her chest, but if he was honest, she didn’t smell bad at all.

Now sitting beside him, Carrie put an arm around his back and hugged his side into hers. “Now put your arm over my shoulders. We’re going to stand up at the same time and I want you to lean on me, ok? Then I’ll let you down into the chair.”

  
Biting his lip, Devon complied.

From the ache in his legs, he could tell this wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t realize exactly how difficult it was until he tried to actually put weight on his legs. If Carrie hadn’t been there, he’d have collapsed instantly.

He got into the chair without any further trouble and Carrie wheeled him into the bathroom, then tossed a bag onto his lap. Confused, he opened it up and found a basic set of clothing.

“Your clothes were all cut off when you got in here, and since no one brought you something to wear when you left, I got those for you.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Was this something nurses normally did? “I’ll put them on.”

While it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, he did manage to get dressed on his own, and when finished, Carrie took him out of the room.

The sparse few other hospital staff members they passed in the halls waved and smiled at Devon, giving him congratulations and well-wishings. By the time they’d made it to the front door, he’d developed something of a blush. He’d survived something pretty horrific, and even if it wasn’t all that fun, it was something he could put behind him.

The midnight air was quite humid and despite his sleeping patterns for the last few days, the encompassing darkness still made him sleepy.

“Here we are,” said Carrie.

She’d wheeled him all the way out to the parking lot. Devon quickly spotted his Uber.

“Over there,” he said. “I got an Uber.”

“An Uber? No one you know came to pick you up?”

Devon’s enthusiasm crumbled. “I’m alone out here,” he said.

“That’s alright.” She gave him an encouraging pat on the head. “I care about you no matter who else does or doesn’t.”

Devon blushed through his internal grumbling.

Carrie came around to help him up, but he waved her off. He’d had enough humiliation for one day. He’d get by on his own strength from here on. Getting up this time still gave him trouble, but once he was on his feet and the first wave of dizziness passed, his confidence begun to stir within. His legs were fiercely sore, but by gritting his teeth and shoving the feeling aside, he held his stance. A minute later he was walking, and the next minute he was climbing into his Uber.

“You’re going to make a great recovery,” said Carrie. “Just make sure not to waste your head start!”

Devon turned around. “What?”

“Hey, 110th and Green’s the address, right?” asked Devon’s driver.

Devon looked back between Carrie and the driver, trying to figure who to talk to.

“Just want to be sure about it,” said the driver.

Devon shook his head and faced the driver. “Sorry, yes, it’s 110th and Green, just let me off in front of the apartment complex.” He closed the door behind him.

“She’s pretty cute,” said the driver, motioning to Carrie. “You and her get along?”

Crossing his arms, Devon gave the driver a weak smile. “If you asked her, I’m sure she’d say yes. Personally, she might have been a bit much. Still nice, though.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it, just sit back and I’ll get you home in no time.”

“Thanks.”

The car pulled out and Devon leaned back in his seat, resting head against his hand. That headache was coming back. Maybe he was trying to think about too much. But what did she mean by ‘head start’? Head start for what?

He looked out the window, getting one last glimpse of the parking lot. Carrie was still there, smiling, watching him leave. Her tail was ecstatic and she was mouthing something to him.

Devon quickly turned away and took a deep breath. What was going on? Was that how she sent off all of her patients?

“You ain’t looking so good, dude,” said the driver.

“No… it’s… I’ll be fine.”

He dropped his face into his hands. There were so many other things for him to worry about now. An eccentric nurse didn’t matter.

The world blurred by through the window. It’d only been a few days, but for some reason he felt like he’d been stuck in the hospital longer. Maybe it was because of how draining the whole ordeal had been. Or the lack of scenery. Everything outside looked different somehow. Maybe that was what Carrie had meant? A ‘head start’ on a new outlook on life? He chuckled to himself.

She was a manticore, though.

Devon’s expression darkened. She couldn’t know where he lived, right? Well, actually, the hospital would have that information. Which means Carrie would probably have it too.

He silently prayed for the car to go faster.

“Here we are.”

Devon started, looked at the driver, then outside. Yup, this was his apartment complex. It’d snuck up on him. He shivered. Hopefully nothing else would be doing that tonight.

“You sure you’re fine to get home? You ain’t lookin’ any better,” said the bus driver.

“I’ll be fine, it’s really not far at all.”

“Suit yourself.”

The car rumbled and Devon opened his door. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself out of the car. By leaning on roof, he was able to regain his balance, but for the short walk up the sidewalk he would be on his own.

“Good luck, man,” said the driver.

Devon nodded and gingerly stepped away. Once he balanced himself on the sidewalk, he gave the driver a thumbs up. With that, the ride was gone, leaving Devon alone.

While the night greeted him with dull, buzzing streetlights and chirping insects, his throbbing legs spoke much louder. His apartment building was not two hundred feet ahead, the light inside inviting him in. Taking a deep breath, he put aside the aching and headed for the front door.

As soon as his foot came down, a pair of bushes off to the side rustled, seizing his attention immediately. A cat? Raccoon? It was the dead of night, something was bound to be sneaking around.

But then why hadn’t the car already scared it off?

Devon picked up the pace. The front door was just down the sidewalk. Don’t think about it.

A whistling in the air. He looked up. Nothing. He was jogging now. Ice crawled up his spine like an eel on the inside of his skin. He was hearing things. That was it. Too long cooped up in the hospital.

An unmistakable growl shattered the silence. It rang out low and long, close enough Devon swore he could feel the heat from it huffing down the back of his neck. His head spun to look so fast he swore he could’ve heard the bones creak.

It was Carrie.

His legs didn’t hurt so much any more.

Oh god, she was actually here! He shouldn’t’ve disregarded her so quickly! She’d laid her tail in his lap, shoved his head into her chest, even told him he had a head start! Any idiot could’ve seen this was coming, she gave him every warning in the world!

Even with legs screaming in pain, Devon tore down the sidewalk. He was so close. Maybe she’d underestimate his speed and he’d make it into his apartment. Manticores couldn’t break down doors. At least, he was pretty sure they couldn’t.

A hiss chased him into his apartment building. Why oh why couldn’t there be someone outside to help? Just one person would be enough. But no, that nurse, she’d let Devon go at midnight on purpose. She knew there was hardly a chance Devon would be able to find help. How had he not figured that out?

He blasted past the elevator just as he heard claws tearing into the entryway carpet behind him. A whimper slipped out of his mouth between heavy breaths.

Not bothering to slow down, Devon barreled into the door to the stairwell and his legs ate up the stairs two or three at a time. The pain hardly mattered any more, not when certain doom lurked behind him.

One flight. Two flights. Three!

Devon burst through the door, sweating, panting, and hardly keeping his feet. The hallway was clear, and halfway down it was safety. Willing his body on one last run, he took off.

He almost blew past his door. Shaking hands wrestled his keys from his pockets. A nervous glance down the hallway revealed no hungry manticore. The stairs must’ve slowed her down. After missing the keyhole several times, Devon steadied one hand with the other and slammed the key in. The moment he heard the lock, he threw open the door, yanked his key out and threw the door closed behind him before locking it.

He backed away from the door, staring at the lock, waiting for it to move. He knew he had to get to his phone, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes away. Maybe she didn’t know his apartment number and he’d lost her. Maybe she’d tripped up in the stairs. Was he safe?

Seconds ticked by like sap crawling down a tree. Though his breaths came out loud, his heart beat so much louder. He wanted to grab it, but his body was petrified. The world blurred everywhere but that lock.

How long had it been? A minute? Two? Still no sign of her. He straightened out his back, wondering how long he’d need to stand there and stare. She was right behind him just out there in the parking lot, so there was no way he’d gained a full minute lead on her. Something had to have happened to stop her. For now, at least, he was safe.

He finally let his arms relax and reached for his heart to calm it.

A paw got there first.

“Welcome home,” the voice behind him whispered.

Devon yelped and tried to jump forward, but the paw pulled him back against a warm body. He reached to yank the paw away, but it grabbed his wrist when he tried. The same happened to his other hand as well.

“I love it when they struggle. It’s so much more fun.”

Her voice had dropped all semblance of professionalism. It poured into his ears like liquid, teasing with smooth tones and decadent depravity. Each time she helped him to another serving, his head would swell and his eyes blur.

Devon gnashed his teeth together to push that voice out of his head, then kicked behind him. He nicked her thigh, not nearly enough to make her let go. Another kick went wide and the nurse rewarded him with an amused ‘hmph’. His third kick, fueled with desperate strength, connected with her shin.

In return, her tail lashed out and coiled around his rebellious leg, spines pushing against his skin.

Devon froze.

“Ahh, you know what that means, don’t you? It’s so nice when people understand, it lets me avoid being mean.” Her grip on his wrists tightened as she brought them to his chest. Her hot breath invaded his ears. “You know, you might want to keep your balcony locked. All sorts of ill-intentioned people could get in.”

Devon’s eyes widened.

“C’mon, please, let me go...”

“Let you go?” She drew a finger across his cheek. “When I worked so hard to get you here?”

“Please, I’m sorry if I did something wrong, but I don’t want this!” Carrie’s grip made his struggles look pathetic.

“Mmm, I’m sure.” The paw gracing his face snuck downward.

“Don’t!” Devon started to struggle again, but Carrie tightened her tail, reminding him of the spines pressed precariously against his thigh.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, his eyes locked onto the exploring paw.

“Because you’re so cute.” The paw paused at his belly button to tickle it, but only for a moment.

Why did it have to be a manticore? Not a docile kitsune, or a kobold—no, it had to be a manticore that became obsessed with him.

Eyes on Devon’s expression, Carrie finally snuck her paw into his pants. Deft fingers pushed his underwear out of the way and wrapped around his member. Her grip was burning hot.

“See? Such adorable reactions to everything I do. You’re lucky it was me and not someone else who swooped down on you. You know how cruel monsters can be.”

Devon bit his tongue. Yelling at her would only make things worse, and pleading probably just turned her on. Besides, as long as those spines were perched on his thigh, there was nothing he could do.

Carrie tumbled his cock through her furry fingers, purring at his distress, her dark grin growing as his traitorous member did the same.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” she taunted.

Tearing his eyes away from her working paw, Devon glared straight ahead, focusing on the wall, trying to keep those dexterous fingers and soft fur off his mind. If she wouldn’t let him escape, then he’d was going to stay limp as long as possible.

Carrie, unfortunately, took this as a challenge. She undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. His underwear wasn’t far behind. Now in the open, her beefy paw could get a good grip and she put that to use. A few good pumps later and his arousal began to show.

“There you go.” She pat him on the head. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

He cursed his rebelling cock, but at the same time he couldn’t argue with it. Outside of the stalker attitude, Carrie was well-equipped. Her paw was skilled, her scent sweet, and her bosom plentiful. There were worse monsters to be ambushed by.

No! He couldn’t think like that! This psycho had broken into his apartment! He couldn’t give in! If he could just remove that tail, he’d have a chance to get away again. With Carrie’s paws pre-occupied, Devon seized her tail and pulled.

It didn’t budge. At all.

Carrie chuckled and licked his ear, sending goosebumps racing up his arms. “Go ahead, keep trying. I wanted you to struggle.” She didn’t even try to grab his arms again, but instead let her paws graze along his chest, keeping him close. “You really need to do something about that tail. Tell you what, if you can pry it off without getting pricked, I’ll even let you go.”

Was she telling the truth or just toying with him? Did it matter? One way or another, he had to get those spines off of him. He reached for the tail bulb, but couldn’t find a good place to grab hold without getting pricked.

Carrie rested her head on his shoulder, watching. He could hear the amusement in her sighs.

He grabbed as close to the bulb as possible and pulled. Hardly a budge. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. If he could just calm down, get a grip, then surely he could remove her tail. It couldn’t be that strong.

“Uh oh, I think my tail is slipping,” said Carrie.

The pressure of her spines against his skin grew.

No, no, no, no! As soon as he was shot up with venom, he’d be too weak to escape! And if it was anything like he’d heard, he wouldn’t want to, either!

“Please, no,” he whimpered.

“Sorry, dear, it’s hard to control my tail sometimes. Has a mind of its own.”

The spines pushed harder. Devon, fueled by desperation, seized her tail and yanked with all his might. Blood rushed to his face. His muscles bulged with effort. His arms shook and strained. All the while, her spines pressed harder and harder against his thigh.

“No! Stop!”

Devon grunted and wheezed, pulling and squeezing, giving his arms the breadth of his strength. But it came to nothing.

He didn’t see which one broke skin first, but it didn’t matter. It was one, then two, then five spines, all slowly but absolutely seeping into Devon’s body. He could only watch.

“Oops.”

A warmth, dull at first, spread out from the wounds like steam, picking up speed the longer Devon watched. It swallowed his legs and stomach in seconds, then hit right where he dreaded it the most. His cock reached up high, painfully hard and begging for attention. He winced and looked away, but Carrie’s paw pushed his head back, forcing him to stare at his unchecked arousal.

The heat welled up his stomach, his chest, and lit his thoughts up with fire. Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes when it fell onto them.

Her tail unwound from his leg. The only thing holding him were her paws, gently hugging him against her. Maybe he could still get away! He grabbed her wrists and tried to pry them off, but all that managed to do was make her laugh.

“Oh, dinner, you’re so committed to your role it’s adorable. But I think this much rebelliousness might deserve some punishment.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it! Just let me go!

With one paw, Carrie held Devon secure and her other paw dipped downward again, but this time not to the place he wanted it most. It instead grabbed a pawful of his thigh, digging her smooth pads into his skin. Meanwhile, her tail rose up over his aching cock and drooled warm syrup all over it. The sensation made him gasp, but did little to cull his hunger.

“You look troubled, dear.” Her paw cupped his forehead. “It feels like you have a temperature. Could it be a fever, perhaps? You just got out of the hospital, you know. You should be resting.”

Devon shivered as Carrie’s paw drifted just over his member, close enough he could feel its heat, before it landed on his opposite thigh and began its tortuous massage anew. Once his cock was dripping with Carrie’s tailjuice, her tail snaked upwards. Devon’s fearful gaze snapped to it. He had only a second to wonder what it was up to before it latched onto his nipple and sucked.

Carrie drank in his gasp with a devious grin.

“Don’t get all worked up, I haven’t even started the main course yet. Are you really so susceptible to a little teasing? Don’t tell me you already want my tail to eat you up.” She nuzzled against his neck, making him stiffen in response.

“P-please, stop…”

“You certainly aren’t disappointing, are you? I’ve seen men give into half this before.” She nibbled on his ear. “I’m so glad I went after you.”

The constant assault was starting to make Devon’s knees buckle. Carrie gladly accepted whatever weight he leaned back onto her with. She was patient. She knew exactly what to do and Devon couldn’t hide any of the effect it had on him.

Her tail pulsed and sent another shiver through Devon’s body. God, it was so powerful and potent on his nipple, if only he could feel that on his cock. Or maybe she could use her tits, those soft mounds pushing into his back had looked so perky at the hospital. Anything, anything but the cold air on his bare member… he’d even settle for her paw at this point.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough? I can go on like this for a while, you know.”

Her tail drooled across his chest as it latched onto the other nipple. Despite his best efforts, Devon whimpered.

“The venom only gets worse the longer you ignore it. I’ve seen men come in to the hospital with painful erections because they underestimated manticore venom. Even the weakest venoms don’t start clearing up until four ejaculations or so.” Her paw drifted to his cock where a single pawpad tapped his tip. His entire body shuddered in reply. “Oh, my, what a severe response. I recommend at least six rounds in a tailpussy. Or a skillful mouth. Thighs if you’re feeling adventurous.” She pinched his cockhead between her thumb and pointer. “I mean, I could tweak you back and forth like this for a while and you’d probably spill out all over the place, but that would hardly be fulfilling, would it?”

Devon’s mouth was hanging open now, drool dripping out as his lungs grasped desperately at the air, air rank with sweat and lust.

“I want you to… to…” he mumbled.

Carrie continued to give his cockhead that pathetic little rub as she watched his face. “Now, now, you know my name, it’s rude to just say, ‘you’ if you’re asking for something, don’t you think?”

“P-please, Carrie, the tail.”

“Mmm.” Her delight was palpable, thick enough to coat Devon’s ears like ooze, but it no longer mattered if she got what she wanted or not; he was dying. “Well, I wouldn’t be much of a nurse if I didn’t take care of my patients, would I?”

Her tail detached from his nipple and hovered over his cock, opening and closing as if it was breathing, tailsyrup dripping out freely. Devon could hear his heart beat faster and faster until that tail was hovering millimeters away from his throbbing need. The tailpussy bloomed and Carrie whispered into his ear.

“Now dear, try not to cum right away.”

  
She shoved it onto his cock.

Heat, moisture, pressure, and suction all hit Devon’s desperate cock at once. His entire body spasmed as his first load shot straight into Carrie’s hungry tail. His legs turned to jello and he would’ve collapsed had Carrie not been holding him so tight. Her tail greedily swallowed everything he dumped into it, shot after shot disappearing into the immense suction of that glorious bulb.

Even as her tail drained him, Carrie laughed, patting Devon on the head like some pet that had done a trick for her. “It’s alright, it’s not like I gave you a choice. I know how good my tail is. But there really is no rush. It’s not going anywhere.”

The moment his climax ended, Carrie’s tail began to draw up and down his still-rigid cock, smothering him in the delights of her skill. He kept trying to steady himself, get back on his feet, but each time her tail swallowed him back up, he lost control of his body again.

“Having trouble staying on your feet? I know how to fix that.”

Tail still attached, Carrie lifted Devon just high enough for his toes to drag along the floor and started carrying him off. His blurry vision coupled with the overloading sensations flipped Devon’s world upside-down. Fuzzy lights and odd doorways passed by. His mind grasped for something familiar, something to tell him where he was, but it was like trying to hold water in his hand. Only when gravity flipped sideways did he realize where Carrie had taken him.

They were now lying in his bed, her familiar body warmth still behind him, one paw tweaking his nipple while the other ran through his hair. Her legs slipped between his, prying them open and allowing her better access to his crotch.

“There, isn’t that better?”

Devon could only gasp and wheeze. Carrie’s tail left no room for words.

“Speechless? Oh, you flatter me.”

Devon tried to smack her, but his arm just flopped about like rubber.

Carrie’s style was methodical. Each pump of her tail was different from the last, whether she twisted it, sucked harder, moved faster, or squeezed tighter. Her pace never let Devon find a balance or rhythm. All he had the capacity to do was focus on her tail and bite down to keep from cumming. Thoughts of escape, of rebellion, even participation were lost to the mire of pleasure her tail drowned him under.

Not only that, her paws kept busy, running over his chest, his nipples, tugging at his ears, rubbing his scalp, and even occasionally dipping down to cup his balls or clutch his asscheeks. Even her foot-paws toyed around with his feet, those claws scratching his skin, sometimes enough to draw thin lines of blood.

Carrie utterly commanded his body.

“I think it’s time for another sample, don’t you?” she said.

She finally locked her tail into a rhythm, twisting and pumping at a wildly aggressive pace, squeezing him for all he was worth. With that pace established, Devon could finally thrust back into her, working with her tail to drive himself as deep into that wet pleasure as possible. In a matter of seconds, Carrie’s tail had overcome him again.

Lighting rapture shocked Devon’s body, just as strong as the first time, and he emptied himself into her tailpussy. She let up only a bit, just enough to draw each splurt out as long as thick as possible, clamping down at his base and pulling up to make sure she didn’t miss a single drop.

“So delicious,” sighed Carrie.

And as expected, when Devon had let out everything into that hungry tail, he was still as hard as when the venom first hit him. Her tail continued as if it never expected to stop, but Carrie had begun to move around underneath him.

“You look exhausted,” she said. “Why don’t you try to relax a little more?”

Using her body to control his, Carrie carefully flipped Devon around, making sure to keep her tail locked onto him the entire time. Now he was on his stomach. The position was a lot like missionary, only his cock was a bit too low and deep in tail instead of pussy. Devon looked up at Carrie, confused, but couldn’t muster the concentration to ask anything before her paw grabbed the back of his head and shoved him face-first into her mane and tits.

Her scent hit him like a haymaker. Thick, potent, and overwhelming, her musk invaded his nostrils and shot straight into his brain. It was like the scent of a million violets stuffed into one plus the taint of sweat and femininity. If her venom had made him dizzy before, now his head was full-on spinning. Every deep breath he took to stop his head and get ahold of himself just made things worse.

His surprised shout came out as nothing more than a muffled mumble into her mane. Her mighty paw halted Devon’s attempts to raise his head. He reached back to pry her paw off, but with Carrie’s strength and Devon’s hazed state, he may as well been a child trying to lift a boulder.

She responded by pumping her tail faster. Devon’s arms went limp.

“There, there, let your nurse make you feel all better.”

While her one paw kept his head secure, the other pat him softly along his back. With her tail madly eating his cock, however, he hardly felt it. That all-encompassing wetness, that perfect rhythm, and those tight, living walls of her tail that seemed to always know exactly what to do demanded more and more attention from Devon just to keep from exploding all over again. He’d had enough of this fight. Planting his hand on the bed for leverage, he thrusted.

Carrie gave a satisfied moan and her tailpussy met his thrusts with equal fervor. “Yes… yess, just like that!”

He grunted into her mane, squinting his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on holding on, but Carrie’s tail only became more dominant with each thrust. With one last twist and squeeze, she defeated him once more.

The orgasm shook Devon’s body. His arms collapsed and all of his weight flopped onto Carrie, but she didn’t even slow. Her rabid tail slammed down his length sucked harder than ever, dripping her tailsyrup and arousal all over Devon’s crotch. Unlike the last two times, however, Carrie’s tail didn’t care that he’d cum.

Her hunger had truly awoken.

Her paw pushed him even harder into her chest, swirling that powerful scent of mane through his head stronger than before. Devon tried to match her tail with his thrusts, but his tired body couldn’t match her wild pumping. He sputtered out a weak plea into her mane, but there was no way she heard it. No way she’d listen to it, either.

That tailpussy commanded every last one of his thoughts. Fleshy walls gripped and swirled over his length. Her tail-lips reached his base with the briefest kiss before travelling down his member again. Her ravenous pace drove bliss into every inch of his bare cock.

Moans rattled out of Devon’s mouth, slowly at first, but as her tail continued its frenzy, he lost control. Eventually, however, he realized not all of those moans were his. Carrie was gurgling and moaning at the ceiling, lost in her own pleasure. Her claws dug into his back and she hugged him close.

Devon’s eyes widened as she stole another release from him. Carrie’s shout of victory only prompted her tail to move faster, slurping up his load before working on the next one. Frustrated, Devon tried to brace himself with his arms again in order to thrust back, but his body no longer listened to him. It was all up to Carrie’s tail now, and it didn’t seem like it would be saited for a while.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Devon didn’t know how many times Carrie drained him or even how many times she’d gotten off herself. At some point, however, his cock could go on no longer. Carrie had finally released him then, allowing him to flop over and almost instantly pass out.

He awoke to the scent of eggs and toast. Staring at the ceiling, Devon contemplated how such a smell might have entered his apartment. He didn’t have any roommates and he didn’t remember inviting—

Devon jumped to his feet. Well, he tried to. What had not been clear on his back was exactly how exhausted his body was. When he tried to get up, the only thing that gave any real effort was his chest, and he’d ended up just flopping over like a fish, nearly rolling off onto the floor. His grunt of frustration got the attention of his visitor.

“Don’t try to exert yourself! You’re still weak from the hospital visit. And the violent fucking last night probably didn’t help either.”

He grumbled under his breath.

“Just hold on a sec, I’ve made breakfast.”

Scrunching up his face in confusion, Devon rolled back over onto his back and waited for Carrie to get back. Just as she said, she had breakfast in her paws, accompanied by a grin. Oh, and she was naked, too.

“Hungry?”


End file.
